


In My Mind

by rxsemilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxsemilktea/pseuds/rxsemilktea
Summary: Kenma gets sent to a mental hospital and meets a boy named Kuroo. Kuroo gets diagnosed with a rare illness and doesn't think he'll make it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	In My Mind

Kenma didn’t like mornings. Kenma didn’t like anything. He liked video games and that was it. He was 17 years old as of now. Currently, the male was in a car on the way to a mental hospital. Kenma still didn’t understand why he was going there, but he went along with it. There is nothing wrong with me. The breeze made its way through the open car windows and Kenma’s thin, blonde hair. The background music from his Zelda game projected out of the blue PSP he was holding oh so tightly with his sweater paws, only glancing over at his mother who was driving every once in a while. She seems upset. It was only a matter of time before the car pulled into a seemingly empty parking lot that was stationed in front of a tall, hotel-like building. His mother gestured for the boy to get out of the car, so he did and grabbed his suitcase. He made his way into the mental institute and a nurse put a bracelet around his wrist and led him into an empty room. It was blank and… bare. Kenma didn’t mind too much about this and started unpacking his belongings. The male proceeded to change into a loose button-down shirt and a pair of boxer-type shorts. He kept his PSP close to him as he was led into a common room where most people were. A taller boy with black, half up, half down hair walked up to him. He couldn’t help but flinch at the nurse’s touch when she placed a hand on his shoulder to introduce him to the taller boy. “Kenma, this is Kuroo. He will be your buddy for as long as you have to stay here.” Buddy…? “Heya! The name’s Kuroo.” Kenma watched as Kuroo held out a large hand, gesturing for a handshake. “I know.” That was all Kenma said before sitting on one of the many couches that were placed in the middle of the common room. He had white, mid-calf high socks on and always had a blank expression on his face. Kuroo plopped next to him and watched him play for a few minutes before continuing the work he had already started. What a nerd. Kenma judged Kuroo as he studied him up and down. Suddenly, a ring could be heard throughout the hospital, signaling that it was time for everyone to go to the gym. Kuroo walked with Kenma to the courtyard and they made their way towards a volleyball court. “Do you like volleyball?” Kuroo asked, trying to strike up a conversation while grabbing a ball and walking to the other side of the net. “Sure,” Kenma spoke, upset that his PSP had been taken away by one of the nurses. He proceeded to volley the ball back and forth with Kuroo. Many other people were playing games and running around. This didn’t last long however as the bell rang once again, signaling it was now time to go inside. Kuroo walked inside as Kenma trailed behind. Kenma followed Kuroo to the medicine station and both of them got their daily meds. Kenma looked up at Kuroo. “So… why are you here?” Kenma asked curiously. “ADD, but I think it’s because my parents don’t want me around much since I’m supposed to move out soon..” Kuroo laughed slightly. “Oh.” Kenma replied blankly. “What about you?” “I have no clue..” “Oh? Well, what did the nurse say?” “She said that I had depression but I don’t think I do…” “Well? Do you have all the symptoms?” “Yeah-” “Then you probably have it if they diagnosed you.” “N-nothing’s wrong with me!” Kenma now seemed on edge, sensitive to the idea that he had a mental illness. “Hey... Kenma. I never said something is wrong with you. Now, how about we go get a snack, hm?” “Alright..”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Kenma had seemed to calm down now, the two sat on Kenma’s bunk. He was stationed at the bottom bunk and Kuroo slept on the top bunk. Since Kuroo was assigned Kenma’s buddy, they stayed together. Light shined through the slightly open blinds, hitting Kenma’s face and making Kuroo sit up. Kuroo glanced over at Kenma and saw that the short male was on his PSP. “You’re still on that thing?” Kuroo asked, “Yeah, so?” Kenma replied coldly. Kuroo proceeded to grab the PSP and hide it before turning back to Kenma, now with a granola bar in his hand. “Eat,” Kuroo said, holding the bar out. “But-” Kenma tried to protest. “You get your PSP back when you eat, until then? No games.” “Jerk- Fine.” Kenma slowly ate the granola bar as he watched Kuroo pick up the dirty laundry that was left by Kenma. Kenma thought it was weird how Kuroo was so… caring. Kenma wasn’t used to this. The boy didn’t know if he enjoyed the care or not, it was unusual to him. He was confused. Why would someone care so much about keeping him healthy? What did he do to deserve this? ------ 2 months later ------ Kenma had met a friend, his name was Hinata. Shoyo Hinata. He’s all Kenma would talk about to Kuroo. Kuroo was sick of it. He was angry. So, very, very angry. Or… was he jealous? It had been a few days since Kenma last talked to him at all. Kenma didn’t even react to Kuroo taking his PSP anymore. During free time, Kenma was with Hinata playing Super Mario Kart. If Kenma did ever talk to Kuroo, it was one of the four phrases: “Mhm.” “No.” “Shut up.” “Leave me alone.” Kuroo didn’t understand how he was feeling. He always just felt lost, congested, and sick. But, tonight was different. Hinata had snuck Kenma and Kuroo out to a house party. Kuroo was happy because he thought he and Kenma would be able to hang out, but Hinata dragged Kenma away into a room with a couple of others and shut the door. Kuroo’s vision went fuzzy, the room was spinning. He was gonna get sick. The black-haired male ran to the bathroom, locking the door and looking into the mirror. Kuroo didn’t see himself anymore. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see. He felt all small. Everything was small. Why was everything small? Soon, his ears starting ringing. He panicked. He was panicking. Why? Why was Kenma so cold to him lately? Kuroo made his way to the bathtub and just collapsed, laying down in the bathtub. Before he knew, he had made his way back to the hospital. Kenma was still at the party, doing God knows what with Hinata. Kuroo walked up to the lady at the front desk. “Hi… I’d like to transfer rooms. Tonight,” Kuroo said shyly. “Alright, how about room 3?” The lady replied, smiling comfortingly. “Sounds good.” “Do you need any help moving your things?” “I can manage by myself. It’s okay.” Kuroo proceeded to walk into his room and transfer the small number of items he had into the new and empty room.

\-----Morning-----

Kenma woke up, rubbing his eyes. Hinata tucked me in… How’d he sneak me past the nurses? Then, Kenma realized there was no sign of Kuroo. He felt his eyes stinging. The boy ran to the front desk and frantically asked the lady, “Where’s Kuroo?” “Kuroo? He moved rooms last night. He seemed very upset.” “Oh… Okay.” “Room 3.” “Th-thank you-” Kenma walked into Room 3 where Kuroo was studying. Kenma was hesitant to step in the doorway but he decided to anyway. He noticed that Kuroo was ignoring him. The boy fought back tears. “K-Kuroo..?” “Hm.” “Why’d you leave?” Kuroo spun his chair to look at Kenma, “You haven’t talked to me in forever. You’re always off with Hinata.” Kenma went silent. “You should go. You need to get ready for group therapy.” Without speaking, Kenma walked back to his room. Not too long after, he was led to the group therapy circle. He sat straight across from Kuroo. “Alright everyone, let’s go around the circle and I want you to say your name and one fact about yourself,” the therapist says. One by one, everyone goes around and says their fact. “Now, Kuroo, what is one thing that has been bothering you?” “Well… I was left behind for someone else by my only friend.” Just then, everyone looked at Kenma. Kenma couldn’t handle it. His breath became unsteady. “Kenma, are you okay?” One of the voices called out. Just then, Kenma fell to the ground, he had fainted. Kenma woke up and looked around, all he saw was Kuroo. “Why’d you leave, Kuroo?” “You hadn’t spoken to me for weeks.” “You could’ve spoken to me!” “Every time I tried to, you just ignored me or gave me really short answers!” “You could’ve stayed!” “You’re always with Hinata! Just stay with him!” “...Are you jealous, Kuroo?” “Of course I’m jealous!” By now, Kuroo had started to cry, “All you do nowadays is avoid me! You don’t get it, Kenma! I- I-” “You what…?” “I- I love you!” Kuroo blurted out, “And… I’m dying…” “W-what?” “I’m dying.” “What do you mean?” “I have this unknown illness and I’m being transferred to a medical hospital soon. I don’t have much time left.” “Kuroo… why didn’t you tell me?” “I didn’t wanna worry you, I have to go now.” “Bye…” Just like that, Kuroo left the mental institute and was transferred to the medical hospital where he was put in a hospital gown and basically tied down to a hospital bed with tubes. The doctor handed Kuroo a paper that stated: Tetsuro Kuroo, We have studied your symptoms and have decided to diagnose you with Angel’s pox. There is no cure for this disease and it is not contagious. Over the next year, you will experience physical and mental changes that will lead you to take on the appearance of an angel. These alterations may include: Wing growth Whitening of the eyes Glowing skin and or hair, Unfortunately, after one year, you will become one with the angels and pass away. Kuroo couldn’t help but sob over this. He called Kenma and told him everything. Kenma didn’t take this lightly and they both stayed up the whole night, crying and talking to each other on the phone.

\----- 3 months later -----

The sound of jingle bells woke Kuroo up from his nap, it was Christmas. This made Kuroo smile a bit as he stretched his large, white, feathered wings and stared at the cracks in his skin where you could see gold gleaming through. He looked up with his blank white eyes to see Kenma standing there with a present. Kenma smiled for split second and held out the small, red and black wrapped present. “Merry Christmas, Kuroo.” “Merry Christmas, Kenma.” Kuroo pulled Kenma into a bear hug and pulled back to open the small present. The male couldn’t help but smile at the little calico cat plush, which resembled Kenma, laying in the box alongside a necklace with the initials “KK” engraved in the small pendant. Kenma helped put the necklace on Kuroo and revealed that he had a matching plush and necklace, the plush resembled Kuroo, and the necklace had the initials “TK” engraved into the same pendant. Suddenly, Kuroo looked out the window and then met his eyes with Kenma. “I want to fly,” Kuroo said, excited. “No,” Kenma replied blankly, “that’s a stupid idea.” “But-” “No.” Kuroo sighed and laid back down with Kenma laying on top of him. “We are like a couple!” Kuroo said happily. “No, we are like two friends,” Kenma replied, closing his eyes. “Oh… okay.” Kuroo felt a stinging in his eyes. Why was he like this? Soon, they both got into a comfortable position and Kuroo was able to drift to sleep. Around 30 minutes later, Kenma woke up to see a halo had formed on Kuroo’s head. Kenma was curious as to what this meant until Kuroo’s skin turned completely gold. Kenma checked Kuroo’s pulse and couldn’t find one. “Kuroo?” He shook the male’s body. “Kuroo!” Tears ran down Kenma’s face as he shook Kuroo harder. “Kuroo wake up!” It wasn’t long before he was yelling at Kuroo’s lifeless body. “Wake up Kuroo! I know you’re just pranking me!!” Kenma grew weak and started sobbing against Kuroo’s body. “Kuroo… I love you too.”


End file.
